Come back to me
by Loony loves Starkid
Summary: "Come back, come back, come back to me like, You would, you would if this was a movie, Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out" Tonks discovers Remus's departure and how she's feeling with the upcoming war and a baby on the way.
1. He's gone

**A/N: This is my first story for the OTP Boot Camp. The prompt was letter and my OTP is Remus/Tonks. It is also for the Canon couples challenge, the Greek mythology competition (Hera) and the NEW Ultimate Taylor Swift competition, with the song "If this was a movie". It is also in second person. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters in the series. I also don't own the song "If this was a movie" as it belongs to Taylor Swift**

* * *

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out_

* * *

It's around twelve o'clock and you are rolling around restlessly. The war has taken its toll on you and after Mad-Eye's and Sirius's deaths, you have begun to become jumpy and worried about the rest of the order.

"I hope they're alright," you think as you curl up on your side. "I've lost a lot of sleep over this stupid war."

But it isn't just the order your worried about, it's your family too; Mum, Dad, Remus and your unborn child. You are scared for them all; your muggle-born father, your _bloodtraitor _(you snort at the term) mother, your werewolf husband, you; the metamorphmagus half-blood and your little child, born to a half-breed and a half-blood.

You try to not think about what could possibly happen to you all, and instead think about the end of the war, bringing peace to the wizarding world. You sleep better that night than you have in many weeks.

* * *

When you awaken from your glorious sleep, you realise that Remus is not here with you. You shrug it off as you know that he hasn't been sleeping, much like you.

You feel like pulling your sheets and blankets over your head, but you know that you cannot. You're an auror, for goodness sakes, you can't be lazy. As you think of that, you think of Mad-Eye's piece of advice: "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

You smile sadly as you remember your paranoid, old mentor. Then, you shake your head to clear your current train of thought. "No use dwelling on the past," you think as you walk down the stairs to the living room.

"Good morning, Nym" you hear your mother say. There's no use in telling her to call you Tonks, she never listens.

You reply to her, "Good morning Mum. Where's Dad?"

She stiffens and says, "He's been forced to flee. He said he was going with another muggle-born."

You wonder if it's someone that you may know, but you don't push her because it obviously hurts her. So you ask another question, about Remus.

She closes her eyes and sighs. She puts one hand into her pocket and holds your left hand in her right. All she says to you is: "I'm so sorry."

She gives you a note, drops your hand and walks out of the room. You are extremely confused at the moment, your mother is not a vague person normally.

You carefully open the note, noticing Remus's neat writing on one side. As you read, you knock over a spoon, but you don't pick it up because you're in too much shock to care or even think about the spoon.

_Dear Tonks,_

_I'm sorry to do this to you but I cannot stay here__. I'm a werewolf and much to old for you, and now I've probably infected you._

_I know there's a war going on, and I know you're under a lot of stress, but you'll be safer this way. Everything that has happened between us was a huge mistake, on my part. _

_I'm sorry that I got mad a few nights ago, but I guess we're all under lots of stress at the moment. Also, as you know, the full moon is close. Tomorrow, in fact._

_Good luck Tonks. Not just for the war, but for the rest of your life,_

_Remus "Moony" Lupin_

The piece of parchment crinkled in your hand and silent tears poured down your cheeks. You put the parchment down and think of what you had just read. For some reason, it reminds you of a quote that you loved as a child, but never fully understood what it meant. Now, as the quote comes back to you, you know what it means.

* * *

You sit down later, in the evening, just to think about everything that had happened. Your baby bump is still quite small, but it was there, and beginning to get bigger.

Your mother is taking a small nap, because you say she needs it. She doesn't want it but you tell her that it wouldn't help if she fell asleep during the war and the Death Eaters came, and that convinces her to go upstairs and to her room.

Remus's letter was crumpled and you left it under a bench. Whenever you think of it, you think of your much-loved quote, which you never really forgot, as much as you tried.

You are shocked out of your thoughts when someone knocks on the door. You don't think for a moment, and grab your wand. You check that your mother is safe, she is sleeping peacefully and hasn't been disturbed in the slightest.

The person at the door knocks again. You rush downstairs, your auror instincts kicking in, and try to carefully open the door. As soon as you open the door and you see who it is, you _almost_ lower your wand. Almost. But you remember to check to see if this person is an imposter.

"What were Remus Lupin and I going to call our child if it were a boy?" It seems like a stupid question, but it's a good one because no one but Remus and you knew the answer. If this person was a death eater, then of course they didn't know the answer to it.

"Theodore Remus Lupin, after his maternal grandfather and his father." You lower your wand slowly, then hesitantly smile at him.

"Come in, Remus." And as he does, you remember the quote again and your love for the wolf marauder.

* * *

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

* * *

**End A/N: Guys, I don't plan on leaving there. There should be a couple more chapters after this (hopefully!). But I hope you liked the story so far. Thanks for reading everyone!**


	2. The birth of Theordore Lupin

It had been a few months since Remus came back, and since then, he's been trying to do whatever he can to help you. You are extremely grateful, as it was only a few days before your child's birth.

You are also feeling extremely nervous, and it's making you emotional. Remus comes and comforts you, and you love him for it. He just sits with you for a little while, get's up and brings you some chocolate. You smile at him in thanks.

As you chew the delicious food, you think back to when Remus first came back to you.

* * *

_'Come in Remus.' And as he does, you remember the quote again and your love for the wolf marauder._

_He stops as soon as he takes his first step inside and asks you in his quiet voice, 'What did you say about Mad-Eye after the 'seven Potters'?'_

_'That You-Know-Who acted as Mad-Eye thought he would, and that he expected You-Know-Who to go after him and 'Dung first' you say, suddenly recalling your earlier words._

_Remus looks relieved and relaxes. 'Sorry,' he says. 'For everything.'_

_You just want to forgive and hug him, but you decide to hear what he has to say first._

_'I was stupid,' Moony says, 'And a coward. It took me a seventeen year old boy to make me see that. Harry, he made me see the terrible thing I was about to do, and I curse him.' He takes a breath._

_'I know that you won't forgive me right away, but if there's anything I could do to help, I'm here for you and our child.'_

_You smile and take him to the kitchen._

* * *

It took Remus several weeks, before he 'regained' your trust. In reality, it only took a few days to get it back. You smile as Remus sits back down with his own piece of chocolate, when you feel a sharp cramp and you know that it's happening.

'R-Remus, it's coming,' you say to him weakly. 'Right now.'

He immediately jumps up, shoving the chocolate in his mouth, and walks you to the floo network, careful not to go too fast, but not slow enough to have it right there and then.

'St. Mungo's' he says, holding tightly to you with one hand and dropping the floo powder with the other. You fly through the floo and stumble out quickly.

'She's about to have a child,' Remus says to a nurse. She nods and I am quickly escorted to a white room, and am laid on the bed.

Just after that, the birth begins starts and I scream in pain.

* * *

You aren't sure how long it's been and you honestly don't care, but finally your child is out and Remus is finally allowed back into your current room. The midwife cuts the cord, wraps the child in a cloth, and hands him to you.

You see Remus sit down beside you and hear the midwife say, 'Congratulations, you now have a little boy.'

Feeling Remus grab your hand, you sob in happiness. You are so proud and so happy that you finally have your child, that it wasn't a miscarriage, that it's a little boy named Theodore Remus Lupin.

'Can you check for any magical abilities?' Remus asked, and you could see that he desperately hoped that their son would not be a werewolf.

The nurse smiled. 'Of course I can. It's quite easy.' With that, she took out her wand and muttered a spell.

You gulp, praying that everything was okay for your little boy. When the nurse looks up from her sheet of paper, she sees you staring and gives you a reassuring smile. You want sigh in relief. If she was smiling, it meant that Ted was alright.

'Your boy is fine,' she says, after reading what you can assume was Ted's abilities. 'He is a metamorphmagus, like you I suppose.' She looks at you, clearly wanting an answer.

'Yes,' you breathe and look at Remus, who is still looking at the sheet of paper. He asks, 'Nothing more?'

The nurse shots her reassuring smile at Remus, then says, 'Aside from the fact that he's magical, nothing else.'

Remus grins you and you find yourself grinning back at him. The nurse is obviously confused, but you just thank her repeatedly. She shakes her head, as if to clear her confused thoughts, and asks for his name. You say, 'Theodore Remus Lupin.' She writes this down and leaves the room, to give you and your husband some time with your new care.

'Harry will be godfather, right?' Remus asks after a few moments of silence of you both looking at your son. 'Of course he is,' you murmur quietly to him.

The nurse found you both like that; close together and staring at Theodore "Teddy" Lupin. They say that nothing is more innocent than a child, and you know what they mean.

You and Remus both know that you might not be there for Teddy, but he will have Harry and your mother. He will learn about the better world that you may both die for, but at least he'll grow up, knowing about the war.

_He'll know_, you say to yourself as you drift to sleep, _Harry or mum will tell him when he grows. And if we do survive, we will be there telling him stories of us and watching him become a great person._

'Goodnight Moony, goodnight, Teddy' you whisper into the now silent room. Remus shifts in his sleep and Teddy gives a quiet cry from his little cot.

* * *

**End AN: I hope you all enjoyed this, I certainly did (enjoy writing it). The next chapter will be the last, so we are nearly there! Huzzah! Next chapter will be the battle of Hogwarts and Remus and Tonks's deaths *sad face*. Thank you for reading the second chapter of Come back to Me!**

**Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of it's characters. **


End file.
